


PJO Misc Shorts - 2021

by HK44



Series: Misc Shorts [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: Ficlets and others shorts from tumblr
Relationships: Jason Grace/Hades
Series: Misc Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043859
Kudos: 6





	1. 4/1/2021 - Hazel and Jason

Hazel nudged him, with a cheeky grin. “Do it. He won’t even notice.”

Jason shuffled from one foot to the other and squinted at the man across from them. He was staring down at a newspaper. Hovered in the air was his long forgotten fork. Hazel nudged him again.

Jason scowled. “Stop pushing me.”

“Then go!”

He went, striding confidently across the kitchen and to the table ahead of him. Pluto didn’t bat an eye when Jason peeled to a stop next to him. Hazel had revealed this “secret” technique she’d discovered and Nico had confirmed.

And maybe Jason refused to believe it because he possibly wanted a chance to try it out himself.

He cleared his throat, locked his arms behind his back and stood ramrod straight. Perfect little soldier. The words warbled in his throat distantly then fell out unceremoniously. “Kiss, kiss?”

Pluto didn’t bat an eye. Just twitched his newspaper down a notch and leaned over to kiss the top of his head then his cheek before returning to his paper, idling flicking the next page over.

He made no acknowledgement that Jason was even there or that he knew it was him he’d shown quick affection to. Not that it mattered to Jason.

His heart was beating a mile a minute.

He nodded slowly before walking backwards to Hazel. “Amazing, right?” She sipped at her tea. “He has no awareness at all. He’s just so used to doing it that he does it automatically.” She snorted. “Men.”

Jason nodded slowly once more. “Yeah.” He stared at Pluto’s face again. Angular, sharp. The god was so tall, and commanding. Pretty. Hot. Entirely desirable. “I’m gonna do it again.”


	2. 12/1/2021 - Hazel and Nico

“Fuck.” Nico stepped backwards, hands moving to shield his eyes even further than the hood on his head could.

Hazel ducked back out the mall doors, pushing his hair behind his ear. “Too bright?”

He nodded. “I forgot my sunglasses,” he muttered. “I don’t usually need them this late.”

“Here.” She clicked her tongue as she tugged the silk hair tie from her hair. Her previously tied bun unceremoniously plopped out of place. He snorted as she gripped the hair tie with one hand, spreading out her curls with the other. It was funny how her hair could lock into place like that.

If he so much as released a ponytail it was a gigantic explosion all across his head. 

Different curl types at the end of the day, he guessed.

She flicked his cheekbone. “Eyes closed, ghost boy.” Disgruntled, he did so as she tied her hair tie around his face like a blindfold. “Hopefully the sunglass kiosk is still open, but this should help you not die during dinner.”

Her hand closed around his, warm and comforting. He hated keeping his eyes shut. It was hard with monsters always on the prowl and always having to keep watch but usually he just smacked his sunglasses across his face and his light sensitivity bounced. Of course, he’d been napping when Hazel came in a few minutes earlier demanding a catch-up meal now that her rescue mission of some lost Romans was all complete.

But Hazel was safe and he trusted her not to abandon him at the first sign of trouble so he gripped her hand tighter and let her guide him back into the brightly lit corners of the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my light sensitivity is being an ASS today so projecting??


	3. 14/1/2021 - Jason and Pluto

Pluto's hand curved over the back of Jason's head, dropping down to where his slender fingers pinched the back of his neck. Almost like a scruff. "Hello, _pup_."

Jason shivered at the word. Every ounce of tension in his body had gone slack. His skin was still marred with monster blood but he was no longer clenching his jaw with murderous intent. No, now he'd been softened as though a spell had been draped over him with the god's sudden presence.

"Sir," he hummed, leaning so deep into the god's hand he nearly fell over, but just barely caught himself at the last minute.

Pluto's lip curled. It was predatory, sending a terrifying chill down the spines' of everyone flocked nearby. But Jason only seemed to croon at him, his eyes fluttering happily. "I was wondering why you were late."

"Just dropping off some friends," Jason hummed. His voice wasn't clipped, syrupy and slow now. "I'll be there soon." He twisted, reaching up to grab Pluto's arm and pull it forward, kissing the inside of his palm.

Piper shivered. He'd done the same to her back when they were dating.

"I expect so," Pluto said. His eyes, cold and merciless, snapped to Leo and Piper, but he didn't address them as he cupped Jason's face with a tight grip. "You know how much I appreciate timeliness."

His eyes shut, Jason hummed in agreement and leaned forward as the god withdrew his hand, as though wanting to stay in his grip longer. Like it was comforting.

Then Pluto was gone. There was no whip of wind or pool of shadows. He simply blinked away.

Piper's skin crawled. She had the haunting sensation he was still observing them. Invisible to the eye, as ghosts were.

Wealth may have been this version's priority but he was still the god of the dead.

She glanced back at Jason, who was. stiffened up again. As though every notch and screw in his body had been retightened with the god's departure. His voice clipped short, sturdy.

"Come on, let's head off to camp before more monsters start clamouring for us again." He flipped his sword into the air, catching the coin and sticking it into his pocket. He turned sharp on his heel and began bounding back out of the cave the two of them had been cornered in the last few hours, before they managed to send out a signal to him and he came roaring in, lightening and thunder and vicious wolf-like ferality.

Like normal.

"That was..." Leo bit his lip and shook his head. "I can't even make a joke about that. What the fuck was that?"

"I think our friend is a god's boy toy," Piper mused before trailing after Jason. Leo choked on a breath before rushing after her.

Jason, all the while, waiting for them just outside the cave's mouth, was the same as he always was. But she noticed him trailing a hand distantly against his neck, as though reaching out for the phantom hand of someone, who, for once in his strange life, let him be without expectations of grandeur.

Weird didn't begin to cover it but... she wouldn't dismiss it, if it made him unclench from everything that had been piled on his shoulders from the day he was born.


End file.
